une nouvelle diva : une frenchie pas comme les autres
by chtitemaraudeuse70
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Kiara Maleau et je viens d'intégrer l'immense entreprise de la WWE, entre amis et ennemis, défaite et victoire venez me suivre dans ma nouvelle vie...


Je me tenais devant les portes du bâtiment de la WWE en attendant 8h, je ne pensais pas jusqu'à hier soir que je finirais par réalisé mon plus grand rêve.

J'avais passé un mois plus tôt, les sélections organisées par la WWE à New York mais je ne pensais pas être retenue mais apparemment j'avais eu tord puisque hier avant que je ne me couche.

J'avais reçu un appel de Stéphanie Mac-Mahon qui me donnait rendez-vous avec elle et son mari pour un entretien d'embauche.

Je regardai mon profil dans le bâtiment en verre qui me faisait face, devant moi se tenait une petite rousse de 1m65 et 60 kilos, aux yeux gris.

J'avais hésité longtemps sur ma coiffure puis avais décidé de laissé mes cheveux détachés frisés naturellement et en y repensant le fait de sentir le vent dans ces dernier me détendais beaucoup.

J'avais choisi une robe vert d'eau cintré à la taille et s'arrêtant au niveau du genou avec un petit décolleté de manière à ne pas paraître vulgaire et avais associé avec cela des talons compensés marron clair.

Il faisait déjà 20° en ce matin d'été et j'avais déjà très chaud à cause du stress alors valait mieux être habillé à son aise.

Ma montre affichait 7h50, quand je décidais d'entrée, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil où une femme blonde la cinquantaine me demanda :

-_Excusez-moi mademoiselle puis je vous aider ? _

-_Bonjour, oui j'avais rendez-vous avec Mme et M Levesque à 8h. _Répondis je

-_Mlle Maleau c'est bien ça ? _Continua elle

Je hochais la tête en guise d'approbation.

-_Vous êtes en avance c'est parfait vous allez prendre l'ascenseur sur votre droite et monter jusqu'au 6 ème étage, c'est le deuxième bureau à gauche. _Me dit elle

Oh mon dieu NON, après l'avoir remerciée je pris la direction qu'elle m'avait indiqué avec une certaine horreur, j'avais une peur bleu des ascenseurs.

Je rentrai dans ce dernier en priant pour qu'il ne tombe pas en panne, et appuyait sur le 6.

Il monta avec une lenteur ce qui rendit le trajet interminable.

Une fois arrêté, je m'empressais d'en sortir à tel point que je rentrais dans un mur, un mur chaud ?

Ah non ce n'est pas un mur mais un homme de grande taille et très musclé à en jugé par le saut que j'ai fait quand je lui ai rentré dedans.

Je m'écartais et décidais de regarder cette personne, je sursautais quand je vis que je me trouvais face à un Kane sonné et me dépêchais de m'excuser :

-_Je suis tellement désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu et je déteste les ascenseurs alors je me suis_ _dépêchée._

J'avais parlé tellement vite que je doutais qu'il m'est compris, il me regardai sans comprendre puis son expression changea quand je crus qu'il allait me tuer, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever car oui j'étais encore comme une cruche assise par terre.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait puis me releva, je n'osais pas parler et s'est lui qui brisa le silence :

-_Ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle mais puis savoir ce que vous faites dans le bureau de la WWE ? _

-_J'avais rendez-vous avec M Levesque et sa femme à 8h mais je suis en retard maintenant alors pour mon entretien c'est foutu_, dis je

J'étais dépitée je me venais de manquer mon unique rendez-vous d'entretien que je pouvais espérer un jour obtenir, je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard, je me retournais donc prête à partir quand Kane me dit :

-_Attendez ne partez pas je vais vous accompagner et j'expliquerais que vous êtes en retard par ma faute._

Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire au centuple je crois que j'aurais même pu lui sauté dans les bras.

Je le suivais donc parmi les bureaux quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte, il allait toquer mais se ravisa et se retourna vers moi pour me demander :

-_Avant que l'on ne rentre j'ai deux questions : la première quel est votre prénom ? et la deuxième d'où vous viens ce drôle d'accent ?_

-_Ah oui pardon je m'appelle Kiara et je viens de France d'où mon accent._ Souriais je

Il se retourna satisfait et toqua une voix d'homme lui intima d'entrer.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, j'entrai donc à mon tour pour me retrouver dans un grand bureau où se trouvait un homme et une femme qui seraient peut être mes futurs patrons.

Reste zen ! Tout va bien se passer ne cessai je de me répéter.

-_Kane qui est cette jeune femme ? _Demanda Hunter

Triple H me regardait de bas en haut comme essayait de deviner qui j'étais et ce que je faisait là.

-_Je vous présente Kiara, elle avait rendez-vous avec vous ce matin mais je l'ai mise en retard et elle ne voulait pas se présenter devant en retard donc j'ai décidé de l'accompagner pour ne pas que vous lui teniez rigueur lors de son entretien._ Me présenta Kane

Pour la première fois Stéphanie prit la parole :

-_Il ne fallait pas avoir peur mademoiselle vous aviez que 5 minutes de retard nous ne vous aurions renvoyé pour cela, c'est gentil Kane tu peux disposer maintenant._

Kane partit en m'adressant un signe de tête auquel je répondis et me laissa seule avec Stéphanie et Hunter.

Je restais planté au milieu de la pièce terrifiée quand ce dernier me dit :

-_Je vous en pris mademoiselle asseyez vous et n'ayez pas peur,vu la démonstration que vous nous aviez faites lors des sélections vous n'avez pas à avoir de doute sur cet entretien. Vous êtes sans doute la meilleure candidate que nous ayons vu ce jour là._

Je relevais la tête et le regardai étonnée mais heureuse car je sentais que mon avenir était sur le point de changer, le couple du sentir mon soulagement et ma joie car ils me sourirent et Stéphanie dit :

-_Alors Kiara parle nous de toi et de comment t'es venu cette envie de devenir catcheuse ?_

-_Eh bien je viens d'avoir 22 ans et je viens de France, j'ai passé mon diplôme d'infirmière que j'ai validé cette année et j'ai décidé au mois de mars de venir aux États-Unis exercer mon métier. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu que la WWE organisait des sélections et j'ai décidé de suivre un entraînement de lutte puis j'ai passé les sélections. Mais j'ai toujours adoré le catch et eu envie d'en faire mon métier, ma vie._ Racontais je

Ils me regardaient apparemment satisfait et Hunter continua :

-_Parfait je ne te cache pas plus longtemps que je suis fière de te dire que tu es officiellement engager, je vais demander à May qu'elle apporte ton contrat pour que l'on puisse officialiser tout cela._

Je crus tomber de ma chaise à l'annonce de la nouvelle et mis plusieurs minutes pour m'en remettre quand je vis entrer une brune qui déposa un liasse de papier devant mon nouveau boss, j'adore dire ça !

-_Voilà tu n'as plus qu'à signer ici et c'est tout bon ! _Me dit il en souriant

Je signais et redonnais mon contrat, je n'en reviens toujours pas, à Stéphanie.

-_J'aimerais savoir qui vous à donner envie de devenir catcheuse ?_ Me demanda sournoisement Triple H

-_Hunter voyons !_ le réprimanda sa femme

-_Non laissez, eh bien j'ai commencé à regarder la WWE à 13 ans mes idoles sont The Undertaker,Vous évidement, Shawn Micheals, Randy Orton et Cm punk_, lui souris je

Triple H bomba le torse devant sa femme ce qui me fit rire, je n'eus pas le temps de poser de questions que 3 tornades firent leur entrée dont une me sauta sur les genoux.

-_Aurora ! Murphy ! Vaugnh ! Ça suffit ! _Cria leur mère

Les deux plus grandes se disputaient et demandaient à leur qui avait raison je regardais la petite dernière sur mes genoux qui jouaient avec mes cheveux et lui dit :

-Bonjour toi ! Comment t'appelles tu ?

_-Ze m'appelle Vaughn et toi ? Tu es très belle !_ Me dit elle en suçant son pouce.

Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue et lui sourit.

-_Vaughn laisse Kiara tranquille !_ La réprimanda sa mère, _je suis désolé elle est plutôt sauvage d'habitude,_ me dit elle

Je ris à cette comparaison car je trouvais cette petite amour tout sauf sauvage, mignonne ou à croquer me viendrait plus à l'esprit en la regardant.

Elle descendit de me genoux sans une certaine réticence pour monter sur ceux de son père qui la serra dans ses bras.

-_Excusez les ! Dites moi vous habitez loin de la WWE ?_ Me demanda Stéphanie

-_Non je suis à l'hôtel St Carlos_, lui répondis je

-_Vous n'avez pas de chez vous ?_ Continua son mari

-_Non je n'ai pas les moyens_, lui dis je honteuse

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que Aurora cria :

-_Elle a qu'à venir chez nous comme ça on aura une grande sœur !_

A peine avait elle dit ça que les autres se tournèrent vers leurs parents et dirent en cœur :

-_Allez s'il vous plaît !_

-_Non merci les filles s'est gentille mais je ne veux pas venir squattée chez vous parents cela ne se fait pas_, répondis je touchée de leur élan de sympathie

-_Mais si au contraire s'est une bonne idée, venez à la maison comme ça vous pourrez économiser de l'argent et vous serez plus prêt de nous cela permettra de vous acclimatez plus vite et puis nous avons une grande maison avec plein de chambres de libres. Qu'en pense tu Hunter ? _Exposa Stéphanie

_-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée enfin on ne peut pas vous forcez mais vous seriez peut être plus à vos aises chez nous que dans une chambre d'hôtel_, Me proposa il.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire mais le regard des fillettes me fit pencher vers un oui même si débarquer chez des gens qui sont qui plus est ses patrons ne se faisait pas mais alors pas du tout.

-_Très bien j'accepte mais dès que je vous dérange vous me le dîtes et je pars, je ne souhaite pas être une charge pour vous_, expliquai je

-_SUPER_, crièrent les filles

Leurs parents esquissèrent un sourire et semblaient satisfaits.

-_Où sont tes affaires ? Nous allons aller les chercher et tu emménageras ce soir plus vite tu seras chez nous et plus vite tu t'acclimateras à ta nouvelle vie_, me dit Stéphanie

_-Tout est à l'hôtel, mais vous êtes sur que je ne dérange pas_, dis je soucieuse

_-Mais non puisque l'on te propose_, répondit Hunter

Nous partîmes donc tous en direction du garage de la WWE où se trouvait un 4X4 énorme, les petites montèrent dedans et voulurent toutes que je m'assois à côté d'eux, je choisis de m'installer derrière avec Vaughn et de laisser les filles au milieu.

Arrivée à l'hôtel Hunter monta avec moi et nous primes mes affaires qui ne comportaient que deux valises de vêtements ce que me fit remarquer Stéphanie lorsque nous sortîmes de l'hotel après avoir payer ma chambre.

_-Tu n'as que cela comme affaires ?_ Me demanda elle

_-Oui je n'avais pris que le strict minimum et pensais refaire ma garde robe mais en arrivant ici, je n'y ai plus pensée, _expliquai je

-_Nous allons remédier à cela cet après midi shopping n'est ce pas les filles_. Sourit elle

A l'entente du mot shopping les filles devinrent hystériques, j'entendis Hunter soupirer :

_-Ah les femmes _

Je souris à cette remarque je crus voir mon père à cette pensée mon cœur se serra.

Nous arrivâmes après 30 minutes de voiture devant une villa magnifique et juste énorme.

Vaughn me sauta dans les bras et ses sœurs m'entraînèrent dans la maison ppur me faire visiter je me laissais emmener en riant tout comme leurs parents.

Hunter et Stéphanie me firent visiter leur maison et on finit par s'arrêter devant une porte.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi et Stéphanie me dit en ouvrant la porte :

-_Bienvenue dans ta suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, elle est composée d'une salle de bain avec baignoire, d'un dressing que nous allons remplir tout à l'heure et de ta chambre, me dit elle en m'entraînant à sa suite. _

C'était juste magnifique j'avais une suite rien qu'à moi, je crois rêvé tout est tellement beau, je me retourne vers eux les larmes aux yeux et quand Vaughn s'en aperçoit elle s'approche de moi pour que je la prenne dans mes bras.

_-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es trizte ? Je ne veux pas que tu zois trizte, zi za te plait pas ou zi tu as peur tu peux dormir avec moi ,_ me sourit elle décidément j'adore cette puce

-_Mais non je ne suis pas triste ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que vous êtes si gentils avec moi et tout est tellement beau ici que je suis émue, ne t'inquiète pas_, lui expliquai je en terminant par un bisou sur la joue

-_Nous te laissons te reposer et je t'appelle pour le déjeuner_, me dit la maman des petites

-_Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaiter ?_ Proposais je

-_Non tu es notre invitée et puis tu dois prendre tes marques alros si tu veux voir les autres pièces, il y a encore une salle de musique un sauna et une salle de spot que tu n'as pas vu. Et si tu veux aller te baigner il y a une piscine chauffée_, me dit elle

-_Tu veux venir voir ma chambre ? _Proposa Aurora toute contente d'avoir une grande sœur

-_Non la mienne !_ La contra Murphy et Vaughn en chœur

-_Eh bien elle va venir visitée toutes vos chambres cela vous va ?_ Demanda Hunter à ses filles elles approuvèrent ensemble, j'adorais ces filles

Il me glissa avant de partir avec sa femme la sourire aux lèvres :

-_Bon courage _

Je le regardais sans comprendre je trouvais leurs filles adorables mais je compris quand les filles me firent parcourir la moitié de la maison, jouée à la poupée, la dînette qu'elles étaient infatigable.

Je remercie Stéphanie quand nous appela pour manger en arrivant dans la cuisine Vaughn sur mes épaules je vis que tout le monde nous attendait.

-_Alors elles n'ont pas été trop envahissantes_, me demanda la maman des filles gênée alors que leur père pouffait dans sa barbe naissante.

-_Euh non !_ Dis je en regardant les demoiselles qui me charmaient

Elles se retournèrent toutes les 3 en un seul mouvement tous sourire vers leurs parents.

Nous mangeâmes dans le calme puis Stéphanie me dit d'aller prendre mes affaires que nous allions dans le centre ville faire les boutiques pour me créer une nouvelle garde robe à l'image de mon tout nouveau métier.

Nous partîmes donc avec la voiture de celle ci un coupé mercedes.

Nous fîmes plusieurs magasins avant de rentrer dans un magasin très huppé et beaucoup trop cher pour moi, Stéphanie me dit de me choisir une robe pour la présentation officielle devant l'univers de la WWE.

Après en avoir essayée plusieurs je tombais sur la perfection mais une fois arrivée en caisse j' allais émettre une réclamation mais ma nouvelle patronne me devança et me paya cette beauté.

Nous rentrâmes après nombreux de mes remerciements à la maison,le père des petites était parti au travail et ne rentrai pas avant tard dans la soirée.

Sa femme me demanda si cela m'embêtait de garder les petites car elles devais préparer cette fameuse présentation qui aurait lieu demain, à l'entente de cette annonce je ne pus m'empêcher de stresser mais pas longtemps car une fois leur mère parti, les petites ne me lachèrent plus de la soirée.

Après les avoir fait faire leur devoir pour certaines et du coloriage pour d'autres, je les fis manger puis tout le monde alla au dodo.

Je tomba sur mon lit, fatiguée de cette journée, bien décidée à me reposer quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

J'allai ouvrir et fut pas surprise de tomber sur la dernière de la fratrie qui me dit :

-_Kia je peux dormir avec toi z'il te plaît ? _

-_Bien sûr ma puce, attends moi dans mon lit je te rejoins tout de suite le temps de me mettre en pyjama et j'arrive_, répondis je

Je partis donc me démaquiller et enfiler un short et un top qui me faisait office de pyjama et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je sortis de la salle de bain quand je trouvais dans mon lit pas une fille mais 3 qui m'attendaient.

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre puis Aurora se lança grand sourire :

-_On trouvait que c 'est pas juste que celle Vaughn est le droit de dormir avec toi alors que nous aussi on voulait dormir avec notre nouvelle grande sœur du coup on est venu !_

Je ne répondis rien et resta coite déjà par l'aplomb de la jeune fille et aussi par cette nouvelle marque d'affection qui venait s'ajouter à mon surnom de grande sœur qu'elles semblaient m'avoir attribué.

J'eus un pansement au cœur en pensant à ma propre famille mais ne voulant pas m'attarder sur des mauvaises pensées je me dépêché de les rejoindre.

Je m 'endormis donc avec elles dans mes bras et fis une nuit sans rêve et très reposante à tel point que je ne vis pas les deux personnes nous observer tout sourire les filles et moi.

Demain sera une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle vie avec beaucoup de rebondissement et d'émotions.


End file.
